


Office Delight

by Kyoukalay



Series: Lemmy smut [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, blowjob, build up desire, cum in mouth, might add onto this story later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: The professor has been dealing with a certain 'issue' that Emmy is more than happy to help resolve.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Series: Lemmy smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Office Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

The professor wasn't sure what had gotten into him these past few days. It was almost as if he had returned to his teenage years where he wouldn't be able to control himself in the morning, early afternoon, late afternoon, evening and sometimes even at night. He softly cussed at the morning greeting that was deviously poking a sizable tent in his comforter. He had opted to take care of it the previous night, but found it rather difficult to keep a streak of gentlemanly thoughts going that would satiate his need. Even worse, his mind seemed to drift to a rather compromising version of his assistant. He sighed as he pushed the blankets away to pay another visit to his cold showerhead. He hoped the desire in his loins would soon cease, seeing as he had more work at the moment than he could dream of.

He turned the showerknob and sucked in a deep breath as the cold water spluttered against his bothersome hot skin. After a minute or so the shower produced the desired effect, making the rest of the morning a lot easier for the gentleman. He quickly got ready, grabbed a piece of buttered toast to eat in his car and hurried off to Gressenheller. The streets were still relatively quiet, seeing as it was still quite early. He had taken it upon himself to take the extra time just in case he was once again in the predicament he found himself in this morning. The familiar building of Gressenheller University entered view, calming the professor somewhat. Emmy usually took her time in the morning, giving him some well needed time alone before they would go about their day-to-day activities. If not for the spontaneous erections, also to mentally prepare himself for another day with the object of his desire. The day-to-day included prepping for classes, going to said classes, attending staff meetings, a quick lunch break and finally grading more papers than the professor would ever need.

He parked the Laytonmobile on his regular spot, taking his time to retrieve his belongings out of the trunk. The small red vehicle still brought him much joy, even if Luke (and many others) tended to make fun of it. He gave the top of the roof a fond little pat on its cap before turning around to the entrance. His heart leaped to his throat, catching his breath short, when he suddenly noticed a certain yellow scooter lined up in the bike racks. She had arrived earlier than ever before, turning the top hatted gent into a flustered mess for just a second. He quickly regained posture, clearing his throat before moving on inside the building. He started wondering why exactly she had decided to wake up this early. What if something is up? Even on their adventures, Emmy tended to sleep in if possible. She loved late mornings and even later nights, is what she told him. A typical night owl. Yet, here she was. Another theory popped into mind that she might have taken another way home the night before and left her scooter behind. But, then again, Emmy treasured the yellow vehicle just as much as the professor did his Layton mobile. She would rather take a beating than have to leave her scooter behind on campus ground where anything could happen.

The time to get answers had arrived, when he noticed a soft hum at the end of the hallway where his office was situated. The familiar voice and beautifully kept melody could be from none other than his equally beautiful assistant. She had a tendency to hum or sing small tunes when she was in a good mood. It always lifted his spirits, knowing that she was enjoying her time here and with him especially. He could feel the corners of his lips curl into a small smile as he placed his hand on the doorknob. In another second, he would be greeted by her lovely smile and cheerful good morning. Something that was pretty rare in his eyes.

''I wish we would kiss the day away…''

Her lovely voice stopped him in his tracks. The door was only opened a little, letting through a small sliver of light from the inside.

''Take me with you and never let go.''

The singing continued. She hadn't noticed just yet. He didn't recognize what she was singing, but the fear of her stopping when he entered became more prominent. He wanted to hear her just another moment. The words seemed to enchant him, a daydream forming in the back of his mind. In his haze he imagined them in a dark room. Everything smelled like heavily scented candles and the faintest odor of daisies she always carried around her. He was placed on a chair in the middle. From a dark spot in the corner, she emerged. Scarcely clad with only the silkiest of lingerie covering her curves from his lustful gaze. She slowly sauntered over, a playful smirk gracing her perfectly plump lips. How he had often dreamed of capturing them in multiple ways. A chasteful kiss when she would turn away, a passionate one when she pressed up against him in that busy bus, a sloppy one when she leaned over to help him with his never ending stack of papers and all he wanted was to throw them off and take her right there and then.

At first he had felt deeply ashamed for his deviant thoughts about her, rejecting it everytime it popped up. But lately he wasn't able to suppress it any more. He had convinced himself that just a thought or fantasy here and there weren't harmful to the lady. If she was to ever find out, which had become one of his biggest fears, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he imagined her climbing on top of his lap, staring into his soul with glazed over eyes. His daydream was halted short, when the singing inside stopped. A slight panic settled inside of him, afraid that he had been discovered. He decided it would be best to press inside and find out. When he opened the door, a sight laid bare which he didn't expect. There she was, pretty thing as always, blushing furiously as she was holding a small box in her hands.

''Good morning my dear.'' the professor started, hoping he sounded more calm than he felt. ''Are you...alright?''

She turned to meet the professor's gaze and flinched slightly. He focussed on the small package in her hand, when he finally noticed what she was actually holding. Between her delicate hands, a white package with several indecent phrases and a rather large picture of a pink vibrator posed on the front. Emmy quickly juggled the box behind her back, hoping her boss hadn't noticed. According to the soul leaving his body, the professor very much did notice.

''Er...it's not what it seems.'' she said in an anxious voice. ''I...I got it from a friend and I totally forgot I put it in my bag! I can't believe I accidentally brought it to work. Sorry professor…''

''That's quite alright Emmy.''

He had to hold back to urge to lick his lips, which were starting to become awfully dry. The tidal wave of images, fantasies and daydreams had just increased tenfold, making for a painfully obvious tent down in his trousers. If he wasn't able to control himself before, he sure as hell wasn't able to now.

''O...oh. I didn't think you'd be into something like that.'' Emmy giggled, surprised by his reaction, but not unhappy.

''Whatever do you mean?'' he asked, still unaware of his growing issue.

She pointed down to where a phallic shape had been poking into the lower part of his belt. Once he finally noticed, he quickly moved his briefcase in front. A stroke of heat bundling up both on his cheeks and down in his pants.

''Don't worry. I don't mind. It's a...common happening.'' Emmy laughed sly.

''I rather hope not.'' the professor mumbled, unsure what to make of this embarrassing moment.

He thought about excusing himself, already halfway through turning around to the door. He was strictly opposed to releasing himself to her image before, but in this situation, he was ready to make an expectation just to get out of it.

''Wait…''

Before he could turn any further, a small hand grabbed the lower part of his jacket.

''I can help with that you know.''

''W...what?''

He couldn't believe his burning ears.

''Emmy, something like that is strictly inappropriate. We're colleagues and friends. Boss and assistant. The complications that this would bring would be utter…''

''Right and the flustered looks, hidden erections and soft moans from the last few days should just be ignored then?''

''I...I don't know what you're talking about.'' he said insecure.

She noticed.

''Do you really think I didn't notice, professor. I'm not sure what's going on with you, but I do know that this.-'' she said while sliding her arm down his body and giving a soft squeeze to the prominent shape in his trousers. ''-Needs some taking care of.''

''I suppose…'' he mumbled, his persistence slowly slipping from him.

''Come here.''

She grabbed his hand and guided him through his office to the orange couch in the middle. Several voices argued inside his mind to try to convince him.

_The university is still empty. This might be our only shot. She's your assistant! And much younger at that! But you've wanted this for a while now._

Before he could decide anything, Emmy seemed to have decided for him. She pushed him down on the cushions which were much rougher than he remembered.

''Now, let's take a look at what we're dealing with here.'' she said in a voice he had only dreamed of.

Sultry and soft, just like he imagined being with her would be like. Even if she was very muscular compared to the regular gal, Emmy still carried herself like the sensual woman she had every right to be. Curves and skin he desperately wanted to explore with his hands, lips and tongue. With every movement she made, he melted deeper into a state of lust; the dip between his legs, the tugging of hair behind her ears, the small flushed and anticipating smile on her lips, her hands inching closer to his desire. It took everything in the man to not rip his pants and underwear off and shove it right into her face. Her fingers delicately unbuttoned his pants, drawing a small whimper from the man. The sound of his zipper being pulled down thickened his already excited member.

''My, my professor.'' Emmy sighed as she pulled him free. ''It seems you are rather desperate.''

He couldn't answer. He was afraid his voice would give away how right she was. He opted to hold his breath for now, hoping his face would not give away more.

''Don't worry. I'm no tease.''

She breathed those last words against him, evoking a throbbing reaction and the spill of clear fluids from the tip. He thanked the heavens when he was finally graced with the touch of her lips against the pulsing vein that became more prominent with the second. She trailed kisses from the base to the top, clearly lying about her promise from before. He grabbed the sides of his couch when she licked his head, giving a slight hum when she got a taste of him.

''Pretty good. Are you doing alright?'' she asked, the blush on her face and the image of her fondling his cock driving him insane.

''Cl...clearly.'' he managed to say.

''I'm glad. Let's see how capable you are of keeping your composure after I'm done with you though.''

Before he could speak out against her, she moved down to completely envelop him into her mouth. She was able to go down all the way to his hip, making him groan in response. He had dreamt of this moment for so long and he knew keeping his composure was only so important. He wanted to enjoy this. With her. She slowly started bobbing her head up and down, sloppy sounds of her tongue twisting and turning around his member with saliva dripping down her chin. In a matter of seconds he had become absolutely enthralled with it; his hand weaved through her locks, urging her up and down at his prefered tempo, the breath he had been holding released and replaced by short pants and whimpers of her name, control over his hips lost as he moved up to meet her. She had him right where she wanted him.

The built up to release was quick. He blamed himself for not taking care of his problem sooner. If he had, he might have been able to enjoy this for longer. If he hadn't he might not have been aroused enough to get her special treatment in the first place. He was going to have to compliment her on her astute assistant instincts. Although he was quite sure that this might have been a personal desire as well. He closed his eyes and moved his head back on the couch, edging on the brink and she started picking up the pace.

"E..Emmy wait...I...I can't…"

it was too late. The build up had reached its peak as he moaned out without restraint. He could hear her moan as well, making him look down to watch her delicious mouth get filled up until it spilled down her chin. He noticed that her other hand was positioned between her legs, probably pleasuring herself during his treatment. The sheer idea of her touching herself to his image made him almost rockhard again. If it wasn't for the immense pleasure and bliss he already felt, he would've had his way with her on the salontable. He moved his hand from her hand to her cheek and watched in awe as she swallowed as much of his seed as possible.

"Hm. Delicious." She said with a cheeky grin.

It suddenly dawned on him that they were still on university grounds and that they had just performed some very sacrilegious acts. He quickly fixed his clothing with a furious blush on his face.

"Thank you Emmy. F..For helping me. I must remind you that this was a one-time event and we will not speak of it again."

If anyone found out they would both surely be fired.

"Way ahead of you prof." She said while fixing her hair. "So about that meeting at four…"

Their day continued on as usual, neither admitting to their secret activity and both very much aching to get home to relive it in their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Lemmy discord group! If you want to join let me know ;)


End file.
